On baise?
by Loupiote54
Summary: La relation entre Bob et Théo est ambiguë, compliquée. Heureusement, quand Théo se décide à ouvrir les yeux, les choses vont très vite. Surtout quand l'auteur a un sens de l'humour tordu.


_Me voilà de retour avec une première approche du Théltazard._

 **Disclamer :** Aventure est une création de Mayhar Shakari. Les personnages cités appartiennent à leurs joueurs respectifs.

* * *

 **On baise?**

Théo de Silverberg, paladin-inquisiteur plutôt inquisiteur mais parfois paladin quand ça l'arrangeait ne réfléchissait d'ordinaire pas beaucoup. Un mastodonte en armure de plate doté d'une grosse épées, de bons compagnons pour couvrir ses arrières, d'un excellent cheval de bataille, de l'autorité dû à son appartenance à une église et à une noble lignée(quoique un peu consanguine) et capable d'invoquer la foudre avait de toute façon rarement besoin de se montrer subtil et réfléchi.

* * *

Cependant, sa relation compliquée avec Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, demi-démon et donc hérésie ambulante nécessitant purification immédiate par le feu selon les dogmes de la Lumière entraînait fréquemment chez lui des efforts cérébraux inhabituels et pas seulement parce que ladite hérésie était immunisée aux flammes. Ceci avait commencé dès le début de leur relation. Il avait dû méditer profondément avant de conclure leur fameux compromis: le jour où tu perds ton humanité, je te bute.

* * *

Ensuite, la fréquentation assidue de l'érudit avait nécessité des efforts constants. En effet, suivre la conversation de Bob impliquait de faire le tri entre les informations intéressantes et le blabla inutile et de comprendre les réactions, plans et stratagèmes parfois alambiqués du mago. Comme le pyromage était incapable de se taire plus de deux minutes d'affilés, même endormi, cette tâche était devenue un travail à temps plein.

* * *

Enfin, il y avait les questions qui le travaillaient parfois lors de ses tours de garde ou lorsque le sommeil le fuyait comme «Pourquoi m'entends-je si bien avec lui alors que je devrais le détester de par sa nature?» ou «Pourquoi des fois j'hésite entre le frapper et l'embrasser?» ou «Pourquoi suis-je jaloux quand il va au bordel?».

Il faut préciser à ce stade que le sieur Théo manquait singulièrement d'expérience avec les sentiments autres que la colère, la folie meurtrière et l'agacement. En fait, ce dernier sentiment était son état normal et ne se calmait que lorsqu'il avait l'occasion de taper sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il n'est donc pas si étonnant que notre fier paladin mette cinq ans à réaliser qu'il était amoureux.

* * *

Cette illumination provoqua en lui une intense réflexion. On ne lui avait jamais parlé d'amour à l'école des inquisiteurs. Par contre, l'ordre tenait à faire l'éducation sexuelle de son bras armé, ne serait-ce que pour éviter de gaspiller trop de temps à soigner des morpions et autres petits désagréments, mais aussi pour que chacun sache ce qu'il était acceptable ou non de faire physiquement avec un autre individu selon les prêtres de la Lumière (après correction des professeurs, généralement des vieillards assez malins pour atteindre l'âge de la retraite, qui avaient roulé leur bosse un peu partout dans leur jeunesse et comprenaient comment marchait le monde réel plus que les vieux reclus qui avaient crées ces règles).

* * *

Ainsi, le petit Théo, alors âgé de neuf ans, avait appris du retraité Jon Sena, grand gaillard chauve qui entretenait une pilosité faciale impressionnante, que:

-Les loupiots, vous pouvez très bien vous taper une hérésie à condition de la buter après. Pardon, de la purifier par le fer, le feu, le sang, tout ça. Comme ça, en purifiant, vous êtes purifiés aussi et personne n'a besoin de savoir que vous avez pris du bon temps.

Or, le jeune guerrier avait bel et bien l'intention de purifier Bob le jour où le démon prendrait le contrôle. Il pouvait donc faire ce qu'il voulait auparavant. Après tout, n'avait pas précisé de date d'expiration pour la purification et il n'avait trouvé cette notion nulle part dans les textes sacrés (Qu'il n'avait pas lu. Trop long, trop compliqué, trop chiant et pourquoi s'embêter quand on avait un Viktor sous la main?).

* * *

Après que cet intense dilemme à propos des relations sexuelles fut réglé, il se pencha sur la question du consentement de son hérésie favorite, aspect bizarrement jamais abordé pendant ses cours. Après de longues heures plongé dans ses pensées, Théo, très énervé par toutes ses réflexions embrouillés inspirées par ce ce décidément bien prise de tête amour, opta comme à son habitude pour la solution la plus simple. Un beau jour, lors d'un bivouac, l'homme en armure se tourna vers son compagnon en robe rouge et lui demanda:

-On baise?

* * *

Suite à cela, le magicien avala de travers et faillit mourir étouffé avant Grunlek qui heureusement maîtrisait la méthode de Heimlich. L'adorateur de la Lumière prit note mentalement de recommencer sa déclaration à un moment où Bob ne serait pas en train de manger et sans Shindha et Grunlek en spectateurs. Il était amoureux, merde, et voilà qu'on l'engueulait sans aucune considération pour ses sentiments! Ce n'était pourtant pas sa faute si le demi-démon réagissait ainsi à une simple question.

* * *

 _Notre homme était un garçon franc et direct, très peu empathique. Il n'imaginait pas à quel point sa question avait pu bouleverser le bien plus sensible mage._

* * *

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon dit Bob pensait avoir tout vu avec le paladin-inquisiteur Théo de Silverberg. Ce paradoxe vivant, d'une surprenante tolérance envers les hérésies comme les demi-démons, demi-élémentaires et peuplades non-humaines malgré son ordre et pourtant capable de charger une petite-fille avec un bouclier sans hésitation, bourrin à l'extrême et têtu comme une mule et pourtant quelque fois capable de raison et de quelque chose qui pouvait ressembler à de la sensibilité (de dos et de loin) avait chevauché, combattu et dormi à ses côtés assez longtemps pour que le jeune pyromage comprenne l'essentiel de son fonctionnement. Pourtant, dès fois, le guerrier de la lumière parvenait encore à le surprendre.

* * *

Ainsi, il aurait juré son palouf favori totalement asexuel. Cette conviction l'avait poussé à enterrer profondément ses désirs embarassants et ses espérances à peine nées et à se contenter d'une amitié virile (Parfois un peu trop. Les accolades par un costaud en armure ne sont pas bonnes pour les côtes).

Le «On baise?» avait chamboulé cette idée, retourné son cœur et manqué tuer son corps. Une fois remis et après avoir copieusement engueulé Théo, aidé par le nain et l'archer, il tira son ami-amour secret-chieur personnel à l'écart pour mettre les choses au clair. Un coin à l'écart bien sombre pour que son compagnon ne le voit pas rougir. Ce foutu paladin à tendances inquisitrices très très prononcées avait de drôles d'effets dur sa température corporelle.

* * *

-Putain c'était quoi ce «On baise?». Ça voulait dire quoi?

-Ben...On baise comme j'ai envie de coucher avec toi.

Ah oui évidemment. Il parlait au sieur Silverberg. Il aurait dû être plus explicite.

-Oui mais...Comme ça d'un coup? Tu réclames du sexe?

-Tu veux bien?

Décidément, cet abruti ne doutait de rien. Il était hors de question de se laisser tenter pour gâcher leur amitié et finir le cœur brisé.

-Merde, mais tu me prends pour qui? On se tape pas ses potes!

-Justement, je te demande parce que t'es plus qu'un pote.

* * *

Bob en resta bouche bée, comprenant peu à peu les implications. Il aurait pu penser à une blague si il n'avait pas su que le sens de l'humour de son interlocuteur s'arrêtait aux blagues Carambar.* Théo ne couchait jamais jamais avec personne, ne venait jamais au bordel et trouvait l'idée révoltante. Jusque là, il avait pensé que c'était parce que seul le combat le faisait vibrer ou peut-être parce que que son église castrait ses guerriers. Mais si c'était parce que son inquisiteur sans pitié et pourtant parfois étonnament prude ne pouvait concevoir l'amour physique sans un amour plus profond? Merde, dans ce cas, il venait de lui faire la chose la plus proche d'une déclaration possible pour ce personnage handicapé socialement! Et lui qui le fixait comme un con depuis plusieurs minutes!

* * *

-Moi aussi, parvient-à-articuler Bob, se ressaisissant. Par contre, tu veux pas qu'on attende demain d'être en ville? On pourra avoir une chambre à nous et être tranquilles.

-OK répondit simplement Théo avec un grand sourire de gosse à l'approche de Noël.

Un gosse assoiffé de sang rêvant de massacrer la bande de gobelin qu'il a commandé. Il allait devoir acheter beaucoup de lubrifiant si il voulait pouvoir s'asseoir dans les prochains jours

C'est ainsi que nos deux amoureux trouvèrent leur auberge. Ils en furent chassés quelques heures plus tard pour cause d'ébats trop bruyants ce qui ne les découragea pas. Shinda et Grunlek firent l'acquisition de boules Quiès**, permettant de préserver la bonne entente au sein du groupe.

* * *

 _L'auteur tient à préciser qu'elle est aussi saine d'esprit que Luna Lovegood dans Harry Potter. Bisous à tous et j'espère que le résultat de mon esprit tordu vous a plu._

 _*Si si, il y a des carambars dans le Cratère. C'est une spécialité naine._

 _**Et des boules Quiès aussi._

 _Bisous à tous(toutes? Y-a-t-il un être de sexe masculin égaré dans ce fandom ou est-ce une légende?)_


End file.
